Oh, please, you make it so easy!
by Thego
Summary: When Lucy makes an unexpected appearance at Evan's Bar Mitzvah, the trio is left with one main question... why? Does Lucy really deserve the reputation she has? Who is she really, under all that make-up and trendy clothing?


Lucy Dunn sat behind a small cluster of senior citizens whom she could only assume were a part of Evan's family. Questions kept ringing through her head. Why was she here? NO ONE was here. Those two little geeks... uhm... Archie and... Patty? Whatever, they were unimportant to her. Then there was this group of sweaty, middle-aged women... a bunch of older people, and a small crowd of people who looked like they were in their mid-20s. Well, _fun_.

But there was really only one logical explanation for why she was here. She was here to see Evan's Bar Mitzvah. Which brought up another question... whhhhhy? Blowing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and sinking down into her chair, she occupied herself by discreetly texting Molly under the cover of her purse. Nearly ten minutes had passed before the speeches had concluded and people started making their way towards a different room. Lucy stayed where she was, deciding to wait a moment. She had just closed her phone and was collecting her things when a shadow fell over here. Looking up, Lucy found that Evan standing in front of her, looking down at her with a mixture of several emotions on his face.

"I don't remember inviting you here," he said after a moment.

"Well, that's funny. Because I _do_ remember being invited," she tugged a slip of paper out of her purse and held it out to him, her blue eyes locked almost challengingly with his. "Of course, I'd understand if you didn't remember it, you seemed to be handing out a lot of invitations... that day," she said coyly, referring to the lack of peers who had attended.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Evan asked impatiently.

"Take a guess," she rolled her eyes. "There's only so many things I could be doing... _here_," she curled her lip a little at that last word, looking around the room with distaste. As her words were met with silence, she scowled and continued, "I'm here for a Bar Mitzvah."

"Really?"

"_What_?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you tell me what you're really doing here?"

"I'm attending your stupid Bar Mitzvah," she said, hating the way she was being treated. Lucy then noticed she had been avoiding eye contact throughout their whole conversation. No, that wasn't how it worked. _He_ should be the one squirming. Feeling suddenly angry about the whole situation, she met his stare once more, sitting up a little straighter to signal dominance. Yet, he still looked unconvinced. "I'm not up to anything! Why can't you just believe that?"

"I dunno Lucy, why don't you tell me why I should believe that? Or better yet, why don't you take me to Dairy Queen so I can get into a fight with Brett again for your own personal benefit?"

"Wow do you hold a grudge!" Lucy gave a sour chuckle of disbelief as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't think-"

"No, you listen! This is MY Bar Mitzvah, and I want you out!" Evan was clearly worked up at this point, leaning over the chairs and getting dangerously close to Lucy's face. "You've already ruined enough of it, and I'm going to enjoy the rest of it! Get it? You are not welcome here!"

She bit back a few dozen sharp retorts that came to mind as he concluded his sentence, staring coldly back at him, beginning to speak softly and working her voice up to a shout. "Get- out -of- my- FACE!" she snarled, standing up suddenly and shoving him away from her with both hands, sending him sprawling back onto the floor as she swung her purse over one shoulder. She stormed out the door, forcing Archie and Patrice to break apart and shouldering the strawberry-blonde hard, ignoring the pain that shot up her arm upon impact.

Lucy was walking down the hall as fast as she could manage in her heels. For a girl of only thirteen, however, she was an expert at wearing them. She was nearly halfway to the exit when she heard the door open from behind her and soft footsteps quickly advancing on her. "Lucy! Wait, Lucy!"

_I can outrun that twit, even in heels. _And that was her intent, at least until- "Lucy, pleaseee, wait!" Lucy grimaced, pausing with one hand on the door that lead to outside. There was something about that tone that made her stop. She remained there, frozen, until she heard the footsteps slow down and eventually stop. Then she turned to face her pursuer.

"What do you want, Patty?"


End file.
